This invention relates generally to motorized vehicles, and more particularly to verification of braking performance in such vehicles.
Off-highway vehicles, such as mining trucks, are typically provided with a drivetrain in which an internal combustion engine drives a generator that provides electrical current to one or more traction motors. Off highway vehicles typically also utilize dynamic or electric braking in addition to hydraulically or mechanically operated service friction brakes.
The braking systems of such large vehicles are critical and must be verified before operation. Prior art braking systems must be manually verified. To test the dynamic braking function the vehicle must be in motion. To test the service brakes the vehicle must be in motion. To test the parking brake the truck must be loaded and put on a grade. Such tests are time consuming and depend on inconsistent operator judgment.